A Different Dawn
by RobstenLover93
Summary: Edward and Rosalie cheated, and then Bella and Emmett disappeared off the face of the earth. 70 years later the Cullen's come back to Forks, to see something so unexpected. ONE-SHOT


**This came to my head today when i was listening to Before he cheats by carried Underwood and i needed to write it down so i wrote and wrote all night long on this, so i'm really hoping you enjoy it. It wasn't sent to my BETA because it was an unplanned one-shot i felt like doing. so...i hope you like it. BELLA-EMMETT FANS WELCOME! EDWARD-BELLA FANS NOT!**

* * *

summary

Edward and Rosalie cheated, and then Bella and Emmett disappeared off the face of the earth. 70 years later the Cullen's come back to Forks, to see something so unexpected. ONE-SHOT

Rating: T

Words: 2,200+

Pairings: Bella-Emmett, Carlisle-Esme, Alice-Jasper, Edward-Rosalie

Inspired By: Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood

Alice's POV

70 years….its been 70 years since I've seen my best friend and my brother. I hate Edward and Rosalie, they can go die for all I care, they broke Bella and Emmett's hearts beating or not. We were going back to Forks for the first time since the cheating, and I was not looking forward to going back to Forks and being back where they left and they cheated on their mates.

Carlisle had told me that he thought Rosalie and Edward would be great together but he never suspected they would figure it out after 90 years together. When we pulled up to the house in Forks I immediately jumped out and went for the garage ready to see my car. I didn't take my car when we moved because we knew we would come back to Forks eventually.

I went into the house, and was shocked by the sight smashed vases, photos, all the electronics and a note. I ignored the note and ran for the garage. When I got to the garage I immediately turned on the light and looked over the cars, all the cars looked fine until I got to Edward's and Rosalie's old cars. I was shocked by the sight, oh my god.

I heard footsteps behind me and they came into the garage.

"My car!" Rosalie cried out rushing towards her smashed car

I wanted to laugh at her, her car was smashed probably for a reason….revenge. her car is ruined, the headlights smashed, the windows smashed, the doors were pushed in the way ruined, her leather seats were ruined and there was a note. I ran over before she saw it and picked the note up reading it,

**Karma's a bitch isn't it Rosalie? I hope you go to hell with your fucker!**

It had no signature but I have a feeling I know exactly who it was.

"Edward look at your car" Rosalie said her eyes going to his

His car was worse, and there was another note so I ran over and grabbed it from the hood reading it.

**NO NO NO! That's what I screamed in my head, now you know you asshole! This wont be the last of me, and you'll know it asshole.**

I giggled at the note, I knew exactly who did this and I'm so fucking happy they did it.

"Why would someone do this to our cars?" Rosalie asked rushing over to Edward

"Revenge" I said

Their eyes snapped to mine,

"What did you say?" Rosalie asked

"Revenge" I said repeating what I said

"Revenge for what?" she asked

She's defiantly a blonde,

"That's enough Alice!" Edward growled

"What do you think the revenge was for? It was Bella and Emmett you jackass!" I hissed

"How the hell do you know that?" Rosalie said

I threw the notes at them and they caught them in mid-air reading them quickly.

"Emmett is such an asshole! He should 'a known I never felt anything for him" Rosalie said ripping up the note

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie, she's the asshole

"Alice I'm tired of your thoughts!" Edward hissed his note already on the floor

"Well I'm tired of you Edward! You cheated on my best friend for nothing, a worthless piece of shit! Bella was apart of our family and you fucking broke her heart twice! Twice Edward and you meant to do both fucking times, I'm tired of your shit! Maybe you should have gotten with Rosalie before you met Bella, she wouldn't have to worry about us and would be long dead. She could have been human for so long but you ruined it when you fucking played with her thoughts and fooled around with Rosalie! I thought you might have loved Bella for real, but then you fucking cheated on her with this slut, and you Rosalie! You changed Emmett for nothing right? If you didn't love him the fucking time why didn't you just fucking leave him? They could have lived peaceful lives without you two playing with their fucking feelings! I want you gone, I just want you to fucking leave already!" I snarled at them really fucking pissed

I stomped off and neither of them followed me because they were in shock about what I said,

"Alice?" Jasper said running after me

I ran through the forest faster than hell raced through time, not caring about where I was going because all I want to do is get away from them. I could hear Jasper behind me but I kept changing courses with the venom tears in my eyes as I ran away from the Cullen house. Suddenly I came in contact with a house, a cabin probably and face planted on the cabin before plopping on the ground.

I looked up from the ground and my eyes widened, it defiantly is not a small cabin. The house was huge, and all the lights were on. I could see into the house, and I saw 3 people. A girl and a guy close to each other, and a teenage girl in her room blasting music through her ears.

"Elizabeth turn down the music! You could hear it at nothing honey!" the father said

The voice sounded so familiar,

"There's someone outside" the mother said

I scrambled to my feet and rushed behind a tree as the guy came and opened the door, looking for something, someone.

"I don't see anyone" he said

The woman came up behind him,

"well I heard someone" she said

He looked at her touching her face, and then they walked inside the house shutting the door but I could still hear them.

"You need to hunt, your eyes are black" he said

Vampires….but we….we can't have children.

"I'll hunt tomorrow" she said

"You'll attack if you don't hunt tonight" he said

"Please don't" she whimpered

"They're gone, they've been gone 70 years and I'm sure they wont come back" he said kissing her forehead….well maybe

"I just thought it'd be wonderful for Lizzy to know her father" the woman said getting off topic

"No you don't, why would she like to know someone who hated her mother? In Lizzy's thoughts I'll always be her father, even if not biologically" he said

The woman said,

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he said holding her close

I immediately ran the other way, and watched Jasper turn around in his tracks running after me. When I got back to the house Esmé ran out and pulled me into her arms,

"I'm sorry Esmé, I….i just snapped, I let my temper take over" I said

"It's okay Alice, it's okay" she said

I pulled away from her,

"When I went out I came in contact with a house, there were 3 vampires living there" I said

"3 vampires?" Esmé asked

I nodded,

"2 girls and a guy, they seemed so familiar" I said

Carlisle rushed up to our side,

"3 vampires?" he asked

"Ya, the one woman said she would like Lizzy her daughter to know her father, but the lady's mate said Lizzy didn't want to know her father, and that he was her father biological or not" I said

Carlisle nodded,

"Interesting" he said

"I guess so, but I think we should introduce ourselves" I said

"That'd be nice wouldn't it Carlisle?" Esmé asked

"Yes, we could go tonight if you want" Carlisle said

Esme's eyes lit up before nodding at her mate, and I felt Jasper grab my hand. Rosalie instantly rolled her eyes,

"I'm staying, I need to fix my car" she said

Edward nodded next to Rosalie, and I now rolled my eyes before turning out the door. Esmé and I were the first out the door with the guys behind us. I rushed through the forest taking the same path I did before and came up to the house minutes later. I smiled at the sight and everyone else's eyes widened,

"wow" Carlisle whispered

I could feel the eyes snap to their door,

"Be good" Esmé said

He went up to the door took a deep breath and knocked before we heard feet shuffling, when the door opened a girl stood there. She had green eyes and brown hair and she was tall at 5'10 the tallest, this must be their daughter.

"Mom, Daddy door!" she said walking away

Daddy…she must be a daddy's girl. I heard more feet shuffling down the stairs of the house. When the people got downstairs I saw the woman first and she looked….well she looked like she had been disturbed

"Lizzy get down here!" Her father said

She didn't look like a vampire, so how did she get upstairs that fast? The mother walked up to the door, and was about to say something when her mate came over. My eyes widened before I could say anything, or they could say anything. Oh my god now I know why they sounded so familiar!

"Carlisle….Esmé?" he asked

Esme's eyes widened,

"Emmett!" she cried out throwing her arms around him,

I looked at my best friend and she looked at me,

"She's Edward's isn't she? That's what you had to tell him…." I said

"Yes she is Edward's daughter, but please don't say anything" she said

I shook my head at her,

"Bella, you think that I tell those assholes anything anymore? I found you guys because I snapped at those people. I love what you did to the cars to" I said smiling

Esmé wiped her tears out of her eyes that wouldn't fall and pulled Bella into a hug.

"I've missed you so much honey" she said

Lizzy came down the steps and looked at her parents confused,

"Mom….Daddy?" she asked

"Come here Lizzy, we have some people we want you to meet" Emmett said

She ran over to her father, and peaked at us over his shoulder. Esmé let go of Bella, looking at Lizzy.

"Is she…?" Esmé asked

"Yes" Bella said

Esme nodded,

"Lizzy these are your grandparents, Esme and Carlisle, and your aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper" Bella said

Her eyes widened,

"I thought you said…." Lizzy said

"My family is gone, this is your father's family" she said

She instantly looked at me,

"I've always wanted an aunt!" she said

"Well now you have one!" I said smiling

She smiled at me,

"May we come in?" Carlisle asked

"Oh of course," Emmett said moving out-of-the-way

We walked into their house, and my eyes widened it's so beautiful.

"Who designed this?" I asked

"I did" Bella said

My eyes flashed to hers,

"Ya right Bella, you couldn't have done this" I said

"it was part of my pregnancy with Lizzy, the nesting stage" she said

"Of course, wanting the best for your baby always happens" Esmé said

Bella nodded, I didn't get the connection from them but maybe it's because Esme's been pregnant before. After settling and talking for what seemed like ages, telling us all about Lizzy and how Bella and Emmett fell in love after they left. We told them all about how we found the cars and they laughed telling me they did a couple of days after Bella woke up from her transformation, and then left moving away and coming back every 15 years or so. We told them about Rosalie and Edward, and Bella confessed to Lizzy that Edward was her father and not Emmett.

Lizzy immediately wanted to know why her mother kept her from her real father, so we had to explain that Rosalie and Edward cheated on her parents and she didn't need Edward in her life. She got what we said and said she was happy Emmett was her dad and not Edward, because she didn't care about blood. it all led to us telling Edward and Rosalie to get the fuck out of our house and leave already because we were tired of their whiny butts, and complaining about their cars and everything else in the world.

Carlisle was sad to see his first two children to leave, but we had gained Bella and Emmett and even Lizzy back into our family for good. We could always see Rosalie and Edward again someday but now we don't have to worry about what they want or not because there not family anymore. It can be hard to believe that my second sister disowned me, and got with my first brother because she was just tired of Emmett. Edward never found out about Lizzy and Bella was happy about that, because she wasn't wanting to deal with that asshole anymore after what he did to her and her daughter.

Minus Edward and Rosalie's cheating scandal, I think live a vampire's been pretty good and i'm looking forward to what comes next in our lives. We've fought nomads wanting to kill Bella, and the Volturi, Rosalie and Edward, Emmett and Bella leaving our lives and then coming back, so I'm sure we can handle whatever comes and challenges us….and I'm always be ready for it.

* * *

**I'm afraid to hear the reactions, what did you think of it? I love Bella-Edward (some may have noticed) but i also love Emmett-Bella to and Jasper-Bella, but i absolutely hate Alice-Edward! Please review for me, it's my second one-shot I've ever finished! See you some other time lovelies!**


End file.
